I wonder
by angela123111
Summary: Matthew leaves home and moves around his friend's house until his family actually tries to find him.. Uses real names. FrUK AllXCanada Multiple Pairings for Canada. Have a poll for the next character.
1. Chapter 1

I wonder if they will care if I'm gone. Or better yet even know that I even left. Oh well, let's see what happens. A car honks out in the distance.

"Come on, Kumakichi. Let's go." I reached out for my suitcase, grabbed my bear, and left my home and family behind.

* * *

Later that night,

"Alfred. Go get _Matthieu_ for dinner." Francis told his son.

"Oh, fine." Alfred muttered. He went to the staircase and yelled "MATTIEEE! IT'S TIME TO EAT!"

Arthur yelled at Alfred "My god, Alfred. Don't yell. Go upstairs and get him."

Alfred pouted. "Fine." He went upstairs and barged into Matthew's room, yelling "MATTTTIIIIIEEEE, DINNERTIME!" He looked into the room. "Mattie?"

The room was bare with only furniture left. There was no trace someone actually lived here, except for an envelope left on the desk. Alfred's eyes widened.

"FATHER, DAD!" He screamed.

"Alfred, I told you to stop yelling." Arthur grumbled as he and Francis went up the stairs.

"What is it, Alfred? What's wrong?" Francis asked.

"He's....He's GONE!" Alfred stuttered.

"What do you mean? Who is?" Francis asked with a questioning brow.

"Mattie.. He's not here!" He yelled.

Francis acted with shock but Arthur couldn't remember.

"Who is that?"asked Arthur.

"Mattie, Matthew, your guys' son!" Alfred yelled angrily at Arthur.

"Arthur, remember _Matthieu, _our adorable son with the bear." Francis tried to make Arthur remember.

"Bear... bear... oh yeah I sort of remember." Arthur said remembering a floating bear.

"We have to go find him!" Alfred stood and started running down the stairs. The Frenchman stopped him.

"Alfred, where would you look for him? How will you find him?" Francis looked straight in his eyes.

"I.. I don't know." Alfred said sadly.

"Well, if you two are done, maybe we could look through the room to find a clue." The Brit interrupted.

They stormed into the room and they looked around. Arthur immediatly found the letter.

"Ah ha! Hey you two, I found a note."

They all huddled around the letter.

_To who ever finds this, _

_Congratulations. You have found the letter of the youngest son of the family Kirkland-Bonnefoy. My name is Matthew. I have run away to a place no one would find me. If this is my family, I'm sorry. I am just tired of not being important or getting some attention. So I am going somewhere where I do feel important. Do not call the cops. I will be fine. You may never see me again. But if you ever do see me again, please tell me how long it took you guys to find this letter. I love you guys and I wish you have a good life. Also in about 5 minutes, you may forget ever reading this and resume your lives. And maybe the event of you remembering me and this event may happen again. Who knows._

_Signed, Matthew._

_P.S Do not look for me._


	2. Chapter 2

"Ivan, Katyusha, thank you again for letting me stay at your house." Matthew said, sitting in the backseat with Ivan driving and Katyusha sitting in the passenger's seat.

"It's okay_, Matvey_. We will help you in anyway we can. Just be careful of Natalia. She might stare at you and try to kill you." Katyusha stated.

"Yep, Comrade_ Matvey_, we are friends so we should help each other out. " Ivan said thinking about how to use him as bait and all the hockey games they could play.

"Thanks, but I have to keep moving you know. So I can only stay a couple of days." Matthew said.

"Okay, I just wished to spend more time with you." Katyusha muttered, blushing.

"Comrade, I know it's fun to mess with America but why do you have to do this plan?" Ivan asked.

"Because I don't want them to find me, well if they try doing it, and I guess it's an excuse to be with my friends." Matthew said.

Matthew's plan: 1. Stay with friends that remember him a few days each. 2. See how long it takes for family to find him. 3. May stay permanently with one of the friends(if possible)

Matthew sighed, grateful for his friends but a bit sad about leaving his family for the first time.

"It is their fault though." he thought solemnly, hugging Kumajirou tightly.

An hour later, they arrived at the house and got out of the car. Matthew gripped on his bear and suitcase tightly. Ivan noticed and walked back towards him and held out his hand.

"Need some help, comrade?" he smiled kindly.

The comment broke Matthew out of his train of thought of the situation. Matthew looked up and smiled. He loosened his grip and handed it over.

Katyusha looked at Matthew and smiled. Matthew relaxed and smiled back with a little blush. They head toward the house and the door flings open, with an angry Natalia holding a butcher knife.

"BROTHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" she leaped at Ivan. Ivan looked extremely scared and hurriedly placed Matthew in front of him.

Matthew not knowing what happened, blacked out, after he got headbutted by Natalia.

"_Matvey!" _Katyusha hurried to his side and dragged him inside, while Natalia chased Ivan down.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Matvey, Matvey. _Please wake up." Katyusha tries to wake Matthew up, as he lies on her lap on the couch.

Matthew groans in response and opens his eyes a bit. His vision was a bit fuzzy, so he squinted a bit and realized what he was lying on. He quickly sprung upward, blushing hard.

"Um, what happened?" he asks as he feels the throbbing pain of his head and places his hand on the wound.

"Natalia, she head-butted you." she smiled at him and handed him the ice bag she got earlier. He took it and put it on top of his head.

"Oh,and thanks Katyusha. What happened to Ivan?" he asks.

"Oh." Katyusha thought of what she should tell him. "Natalia dragged him away and well..."

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me." he quickly interrupted her. He smiled meekly at her. She smiled back.

"Um, I put your suitcase in the guest room." she said. "It's the room next to _Vanya's._

"Thank you for everything again." he said gratefully.

She sighed and smiled. "I told you, it's okay. We love it when you come over and you are always welcome. It's okay to stop thanking us."

Matthew blushed and nodded, which caused her to blush again.

A few seconds later, they hear a large crash and a man screaming.

"What was that?" Matthew questioned as the two both got up from the sofa.

"I think that was _Vanya_! Come on we need to save him." Katyusha said and Matthew nodded in reply.

They ran to the room where the sound originated. The door said "Natalia's room. Keep out! Only me and brother are allowed! Or else!"

Matthew gulped at the sight. The sign was scary since the "Or else!" could mean torture and decapitation or even worse than the two.

Katyusha looked at him and they both nodded. They needed to get the Russian out of there.

Katyusha knocked on the door. A muffling gagged sound responded.

They both paled a bit but Matthew had to be brave for his best friend. He opened the door and they both looked inside.

Inside the room was the scariest thing ever. It was PINK! with frills and ribbons and lots of dolls that all kind of looked like a certain Russian. There was a shelf full of torture devices and they all had a bit of red on them. The room conflicted but at the same time was expected of the psychotic girl.

Matthew grimaced at the sight and almost fainted at the very spot he was standing. He couldn't do it though, he had to be brave. Then he noticed the bed and there were two lumps in the bed. The two nations slowly walked in as quietly as they could. They got a better look of the bed and particularly what was on it. It was Natalia sleeping as peaceful as a psycopath can sleep and next to her was a fully-gagged and almost starked naked Ivan. He looked towards them with pleading eyes, screaming out "HELP ME!"

Matthew quickly ran the opposite direction, and when he reached the door, he felt a tug on his arm. Now, Katyusha was doing puppy eyes and Matthew took a quick look at her before sighing. He headed back to the bed. He and Katyusha looked at one another and they both mouthed 1 2 3 and quickly tried to pull Ivan away. It worked and there was a large THUMP. They heard movement and they all looked at Natalia. She was still asleep and was just turning around.

Matthew and Katyusha took Ivan's arms and ran out the door as if the devil was chasing them. They made out safely and gave a huge sigh of relief. Matthew untied Ivan and Ivan who was so happy gave them both a huge bear hug and thanked them probably even more when Matthew did.

Afterwords Ivan left to go to his room with a huge bolted door, and Katyusha and Matthew were left in the room.

"That was very brave." Katyusha said, which in response Matthew blushed for the millionth time that day.

"Ah, thank you. You were also very brave." he said back.

They both stood there blushing until Katyusha exused herself so she can go to bed and Matthew went to the spare guest room, happy but still a bit scared.

Everyone went to bed. Katyusha and Matthew sleeping peacefully. Ivan kept having nightmares about what happened. Natalia slept there without knowing what happened.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reads and review this story. Sorry haven't updated for a while. Been working on other stories. Also I have a poll on my profile so vote for what story I should update please.


	4. Chapter 4

A loud scream resonances throughout the house.

"BROTHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUUUUUU?"

Matthew immediately woke up to the cry and ran out of the room in his pajamas.

He saw Katyusha come out too and they looked at one another.

"What happened, Katyusha?" Matthew asked.

"Natalia woke up." She replied with a worried face.

"Oh no, she must have found out about Ivan. What should we do?" Matthew asked, worryingly with pleading eyes.

"Okay we have three options. Natalia what happened and give Vanya to her. 2. Get Vanya to China's house. 3. Get Natalia to go see America." Katyusha replied.

Matthew was confused. "Why get Natalia to see Alfred? Anyways we can't do the last one because Natalia might accidently talk about me."

"Well America annoys Natalia because he doesn't freak out when he sees her. He usually smiles and becomes friendly with her, sometimes too friendly, and I guess you're right. I do not want you to go away just yet." she muttered the last sentence.

"What was that?" Matthew asked.

"Oh nothing." She blushed. "So 1 or 2?"

"Well, 1 would make Ivan suffer and 2 would make China annoyed." Matthew contemplated. "We could just ask Ivan."

"Oh, that would be no use. He probably bolted his door closed when he heard the screaming, then he probably locked the window, closed the blinds, then used the secret hatch under his bed to go through the underground all over the areas that belonged to the Soviet Union." Katyusha hypothesized.

"Why would he have an underground system under his room?" Matthew asked.

"It was the Cold War. He used it to terrorize the other countries and such." Katyusha explained with a worried look. "Now I don't where he is."

"Katyusha, don't worry. Ivan can take care of himself. We could just lie to Natalia and say he disappeared or something." He said trying to comfort her.

"Okay, Matvey." She felt relieved just a little bit. "Well I guess the options won't work in this case. Or we could use number 3 but dress you up like your brother." Katyusha joked.

He just stared at her. "Let's just lie to Natalia. It would be easier and quicker this way." Katyusha nodded in agreement.

At the very moment, Natalia bursted out of her room, looking like a demented demon that just got their prey stolen.

"BROTHERRR!" Natalia roared with her dark obsession in full blast. She looked at the two.

"Sister, Matvey. Do you know where Brother went? I was sure that he was with me last night but now he's GONE!" Natalia asked forcefully.

"Uh, we don't know where he went." Matthew replied nervously.

"Yeah we haven't seen him since yesterday." Katyusha replied telling the truth more or less.

Natalia eyed them suspiciously but believed them because these two were usually goody-little-two-shoes.

"Okay, Sister, I'll be back after I find Brother." Natalia told Katyusha. She went into her room to quickly change and then ran out of the house, searching for her beloved.

Matthew sighed. "Sometimes she scares me." he confessed to Katyusha.

"Yeah, me too. But I still love her." She said back.

They went back into their rooms to change clothes, because it might be embarrassing if they kept wearing their pajamas around the house. Katyusha immediately went into the kitchen to start breakfast, then was later joined by Matthew because he felt that it was rude to stay in her home without doing anything to help. After they finished cooking, the two sat at the dining table to start eating.

"Matvey, do you know where you're going next?" Katyusha asked sadly, while picking at her food with her fork.

"I don't know for sure, but I think I'll go to Cuba's house next." Matthew answered.

"Okay." She said trying to plot a route of where he's staying in her head. "And after that?"

"I'm definitely sure about this one. Kiku's house because Alfred will be way too busy with football season to go over." Matthew said.

"So avoiding family at all cost?" She smiled sadly.

"Yeah, also if I do this long enough the people I'm staying with will fully remember me but I don't have that problem with you." He smiled back at her.

She blushed and smiled giddily and she happily thought. "I must be someone special to him. I don't even care if he sees me as a sister, but I still perfer something else."

_Somewhere near the Baltics' houses._

"LATVIAAAAA!" Estonia cries out when he sees Ivan cower behind Latvia by using the country as a shield against Natalia.

"BROTHER! DO YOU LIKE THIS PERSON BETTER? HE IS STANDING IN THE WAY OF OUR LOVE!" Natalia roared, then leaped at Latvia, trying to kill him, but got held back by the trembling Estonia and Lithuania.

"BROTHER!"

* * *

I've decided when I continue this story Cuba and Japan will be the next two destinations. I chose them based off a poll I did and these two were the only ones chosen. Please use the poll since that's what i use to choose the next story to do.


	5. Chapter 5

In the span of one week, so far Matthew and Katyusha has bandaged Raivis, Toris, and Eduard. Reason? A psychotic knife-wielding brother complexed stalker. Ivan on the other hand has gone MIA after Natalia found him the first time. Matthew also got the preparations ready to move from the snowy country to the tropical island of Cuba.

**Currently at the airport.**

"Remember to call us when you arrive there, okay?" Katyusha hugged the Canadian tightly.

"Okay, I promise and if my family calls?" Matthew asked as he hugged back.

"I'll say I haven't heard from you or you are currently in Siberia." Katyusha let go and only touched his shoulders.

"Exactly. You did this for Ivan too, didn't you."

"Yes, yes I did." Katyusha smiled.

"Well say goodbye to Natalia and Ivan for me."

"I will when Natalia drags Vanya back and I get him to safety."

Matthew gave Katyusha one last hug and boarded his plane. They waved goodbye to each other until the plane went up into the skies.

**Plane lands in Cuba.**

"America! You bastard!" Cuba yells charging at him.

"I'm Matthew!" He even held a sign up that reads _Me llamo Matthew. No me gopleas por favor. (_a/n Sorry my Spanish is bad.)

Cuba hit him once and Matthew fell down. He saw the sign afterwards, then looked closer at Matthew.

"Dios Mios. I'm so sorry Mateo. Are you okay?" He lifted Matthew back onto his feet.

"Yeah I'm good. Maybe if I die my hair green then you'll stop mixing us up." Matthew joked.

"That would look super freaky." Cuba laughed. "Come on let's get you to my house." Cuba grabbed his luggage and threw them in the back of his truck.

Matthew smiled at im and got into the old pickup truck that Cuba had once said "Hey if it still works I don't need to buy a new one."

Cuba got into the driver's seat and started driving. The truck sputtered to life and started going up and down the streets of Havana. Matthew looked outside, enjoying the scenery of the vendors and the children playing. The tropical breeze blowing through his blond hair. From this a regular person wouldn't think it was under Communist rule, until you see the occasional policia walking around and how the people react to him. But other than that it seems like a nice country.

"How was the flight?" Cuba asked while he took a cigar out of his pocket and put it in his mouth then lighted it.

"It was good, I guess. I slept through most of it though." Matthew shrugged a bit as he look towards his friend instead.

"Well I am so happy you came to visit. Usually that bastard won't even let you speak, text, call, email me at all." Cuba's face darkened in anger as it always did when talking about the Canadian's twin.

"He means well most of the time. Well at least you didn't do anything too drastic that he would do an all=out war with you." Matthew tried to console.

The Cuban just grunted in response.

"So how long are you staying?" Cuba redirected the conversation.

"About a week." Matthew thought a bit. "Yeah definitely a week."

"So a week of hanging out at the beaches, surfing, and eating ice cream all day long." The Cuban grinned widely.

"That sounds nice. No distractions?"

"Yep, unless **he **calls again." Cuba's expression turned very annoyed and Matthew knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Al called you?" His voice shaked when he talked. "What did he say?"

Cuba looked at the Canadian, hesitating a bit if he should tell him.

"He... Oh look we're at home." Cuba immediately stopped the car in the driveway and got out as quick as he could and got Matthew's stuff and then rushed into the house.

Matthew got out slower but quickly followed after Cuba.

"Cuba, why won't you tell me?" Matthew asked as he entered the house.

Cuba put down the luggage and turned around, with a worried face.

"Mateo, you are my best amigo. I will protect you at any cost." Cuba said, putting his hands on Canada's shoulders.

Matthew nodded. "So what did he say?"

"The bas- Your brother called asking where you were and started accusing me of kidnapping you. Then England switched with him and demanded if I knew where you were but he kept saying your name wrong. He said names like Jack or Peter, he even said Alfred until the guy yelled he was right there. Then the two started bickering and then England asked into the phone about who he was talking about again. I just hanged up after that. I was so mad at them that the next time I saw who was calling. I just picked up the phone and slammed it down. I called some of your other friends and told them what happened. They swore to lie or ignore them for your sake." Cuba explained.

Matthew started tearing up. Cuba pulled him in closer and the country weeped and cried into the Cuban's chest.

"He didn't even know my name. I can't believe him. He could remember their names but not mine!" He cried out.

Cuba just patted his back and hugged him harder.

"My own family can't remember my name but my friends can. It's not right. Family is supposed to remember their own flesh and blood. He only cares about Alfred. Maybe if Alfred was the one to run away, then he would care more." Matthew cried more.

Matthew kept crying until he was tired out and fell asleep in Cuba's arms.

Cuba rubbed Matthew's face and then carried him into his guestroom and lied him down on the bed. Cuba looked at the sleeping nation and kissed his head.

"Good night mi amore." Cuba left the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

POLL. THank you for reading this APologies for any OCCness. I think I'll do one more chapter with Cuba then move onto Japan.


	6. Chapter 6

"I've decided I'm going to send spies to Cuba. After they get Mattie out, I'm nuking that Communist bastard!" Alfred declared.

"Shut up you git!" Arthur yelled at him. "That is no way to solve the problem. We don't even know where Matthew is and don't you think he would know the first person we would accuse for hiding him is Cuba."

"Well duh he's like the number one villain to kidnap Mattie." Alfred said like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Matthew isn't kidnapped you git. He ran away from home." Arthur said angrily correcting his stupider "son".

"Well I blame you. It's all your fault! You can't remember unless he tells you or if Francis nearly molests him." Alfred accuses Arthur.

"How rude! I do not molest Matthieu. I give him lots of amore because you two barely do." Francis interjected and complained.

"What? I love him if I didn't would I take him to McDonald's all the time?" Alfred yelled back.

"More like drag." Arthur muttered. "Anyways I do remember him. It just takes me a while. Think of how many children I have besides you two."

"I am not a KID!" Alfred yells. "Well he's the second oldest child and he does whatever you say and takes it to heart yet you can't remember his name!"

"Well I barely ever saw him, because I was so busy paying attention to you!" Arthur realized what he said and covered his mouth.

"Arthur that's child abandonment. No wonder Matthieu is so quiet and obedient. All you did was pay attention to Alfred and not Matthieu? How could you? He is a very fragile and sensitive child. All the times I had to leave for work, this is what you've been doing?" Francis said a bit angrily at Arthur.

"See, Mattie could grow up to be a serial killer and it's all your fault." Alfred said pouting.

"My fault!" Arthur roared. "If you weren't such a blubbering idiot, then I would have paid more attention to him. Anyways who was the one who attacked him because I was paying attention to the lad?"

"Uh, I was a kid so that doesn't count!" Alfred said defensively.

"And you were never here!" Arthur yelled at Francis. "You said it was work but most likely you were sleeping around with some harlots!"

"Mon cher. Even though I am a true Frenchman, I have never slept with anyone else. All I did was touch them a little." Francis said.

"You git!" Arthur right-hooked Francis into unconciousness.

"Arthur! Is he okay?" Alfred bent down and poked Francis in the face. "Yep he's still alive."

Alfred took a permanent marker out and started doodling on Francis' face, with a curly moustache, and Dunce on his forehead then he started drawing squiggles on the rest of the face.

"Alfred stop that!"

"In a sec." Alfred finished and stood back up. "Okay done." and smiled.

"So can I attack Cuba now?" Alfred asked.

"NO!" Arthur yelled. "We'll just make an outline of where he'll most likely go to and who is willing to hide him from us."

"Hide?" Alfred thought hard. "I got it! THe spawn of all evil took him!"

"Russia? Maybe we should try his house." Arthur said.

"Yeah, and I'll bring the bazooka!"Alfred said then ran off.

"No weapons! Alfred!" Arthur ran after him intentionally stepping on the Frenchman.

Later, Francis woke up and rubbed his jaw. He heard Alfred and Arthur yelling at each other again and started walking toward their direction.

"Ow, mon amore hits way too hard." He stood up and started to head toward the two until he looked into the hallway mirror.

"MON DIEUUUUUUU!"

* * *

Poll Will go back to Canada afterward.


	7. Chapter 7

Matthew woke to sunshine hitting his face. He stretched out his arms and sat upwards. He slowly remembered what happened and he was so embarrassed. He cried so much and Cuba, well he was so kind and understanding.

He sighed and got out of the bed. He looked around and found Kumajirou on the floor snoring.

"Wow, you sleep like a log." Matthew commented.

"Heard that." Kumajirou said as he stood up and reached out towards his master.

Matthew bent down and scooped him up.

"Where's Cuba?" Matthew asked Kumajirou.

"Who?" Kumajirou looked at him blankly.

"The guy who's kind?" Matthew said and thought and added. "No, the guy who is kind, gentle, and gave you ice cream yesterday."

"Oh." Kumajirou then stared at Matthew. "Who are you?"

"The guy who ran away from home and dragged you along." Matthew grumbled then sighed and sat back down on the bed.

"Oh." Kumajirou went to Matthew. "Food."

"Uh." Matthew looked at his bear then stood up and went outside. He smelt something very good and his stomach grumbled in response.

He walked towards the kitchen and saw Cuba, cooking something. Matthew looked at him and thought about how grateful he was and how to thank him, so he did what he used to do when he was a child, he hugged Cuba.

Cuba was surprised by the action and turned to look who was doing it then blushed.

"Matteo!" Cuba said. He turned around to Matthew. "What are you doing?"

Matthew just squeezed harder and buried his face into Cuba's chest. Cuba put down his spatula on the counter and turned off the fire. He then hugged Matthew and Matthew blushed.

"Thank you." Matthew said meekly even though it was bit muffled.

"For what?" Cuba just said mostly taking in the feel of the little Canadian.

"Everything."

Cuba put Matthew at arm's length, with Matthew beet red. Cuba smiled at him.

"It's nothing, mi amigo."

"No, I really mean it. " Matthew rubbed his face with one hand and looked at him desperately.

Cuba grasped Matthew's face and pulled it towards millimeters away.

"I told it is nothing. You can stay here as long as you want."

Matthew looks at Cuba almost in tears of joy. "Oh, Cu-"

Kumajirou walks in. "FOOD!"

They looked at him in shock, and Matthew was just really embarrassed that he tried to bury his face in Cuba's chest.

Kumajirou squinted his eyes and started glaring at Cuba maliciously.

Cuba looked at the bear and smirked and they ended up in a glaring contest until Matthew pulled away and went and picked up Kumajirou. Kumajirou snorted at Cuba.

Cuba just smiled back at him and went back to cooking.

Matthew looked over and just blushed when he looked at Cuba.

Few minutes later~

Cuba put on the table a plate full of tostadas and two cups of cafe con leche. In front of Kumajirou he put a small bowl full of a suspicious red liquid.

"What is it?" Kumajirou demanded.

Cuba smiled. "Soup. It's very good for you." He then put some tostadas on a plate and placed in front of Matthew.

"Thank you so much." Matthew smiled at Cuba. "So what kind of soup did you give Kumajirou?"

"La Sopa Del Diablo. It's nothing special. Mostly I give to how you say acquaintances?" Cuba grinned at Matthew then looked at the bear, who started to sniff at the "soup" in front of him.

"Oh." Matthew started eating, then realized. "Oh!" He turned toward Kumajirou. "ST-"

Too late. The bear drank it. Kumajirou tasted one of the spiciest concoctions that is usually made for a very brave soul or complete doofus. In this case as revenge for in a sense a love scorned.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kumajirou screamed as he fell out of the chair."WA- WA-"

"Oh my! Cuba! Water!" Matthew got out of his chair and tried to help his bear.

"Go to the sink." Cuba said trying to suppress his laughter.

Matthew scooped up Kumajirou and ran to the sink and grabbed the faucet hose and turned on the water getting him and Kumajirou soaking wet in the matter of 30 seconds.

Cuba really tried his best but couldn't handle it anymore. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Better Kumaren?" Matthew looked tiredly at the bear. He nodded. They both sneezed. Cuba stopped laughing.

"Are you okay, Matteo?" Cuba literally leapt to his aid. He noticed how Matthew was shivering. Cuba ran off and came back with some towels.

"I'm sorry Matteo. It was just a prank." Cuba wrapped Matthew in the towels.

"It's okay. I know Kumasushi is a jerk sometimes, even Alfred pulled pranks on him." Matthew gripped on the towel and tried to get himself dry. "At least it wasn't that bad, Alfred shaved Kumajirou a mohawk. Later Alfred was missing his a bit of his pant seat and boxers."

"That is the only good thing I like about the bear so far." Cuba expressed his happiness. Matthew smiled.

Matthew pecked Cuba as a thank you for the breakfast, then left to get changed. Cuba blushed a bit and made a victory sign to himself.

Kumajirou just took Matthew's plate of food and went off somewhere to eat it in peace.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm going to clear something everybody is in America but Cuba went home and Matthew got to visit him there. So sorry for any confusion.

* * *

At the airport...

"Please stay here!" Cuba pleaded with Matthew."At least a couple of more days!"

"No, I can't. I need to leave." Matthew said sternly. "I'm sorry, but I can not let you in harm's way. "

"I can take care of that, just please stay here. I don't want you to leave." Cuba went down on his knees.

Matthew looked sadly at him. "I want to stay. I really do, but if I stay too long, they'll find me and you'll be in huge trouble." Matthew then got Cuba back on to his feet.

_Now Boarding _

_"_I have to go." Matthew hugged Cuba. "Thank you for everything and letting me stay at your home."

Cuba pouted and hugged back. "Come back anytime you want." Matthew nodded.

He then left on the plane on to his next destination.

At the American airport...

It was already nighttime and Matthew got his bags and the traveling cage that Kumajirou was dead asleep in.

"Good thing I put sleeping pills in his food. If not, he would have terrorized the poor pets in the other cages." Matthew thought to himself.

"Ah. Alfred no Matthew-san!" Kiku waved his hand to the Canadian.

"Kiku." Matthew smiled. "Thank you so very much for letting me stay at your home."

"It is not a problem at all." Kiku bowed slightly to him. Matthew did the same.

They both went to Kiku's car and left to his house. Kiku's house was very neat, clean and proper on the inside. On the outside it was an ordinary 2-story house.

When they both arrived, Kiku took his shoes off and put them in the shoe cabinet. Matthew copied him.

Kiku looked at Matthew. "Would you like anything to eat, drink?"

"Only if it isn't too much trouble." Matthew said, his stomach grumbling.

"No trouble at all. I'll be making dinner then. Your room is next to mine. Please make yourself comfortable." Kiku gestured to the room then scurried off to the kitchen.

Matthew went to the hallway and headed towards the room but he heard strange noises coming from Kiku's was curious about it, so he put his things in the guest room and Kumajirou lying there on the bed and went back to the kitchen.

"Kiku, there are strange noises coming from your room. It sounds like moaning and groaning. Is someone in there?" Matthew asked Kiku in full apron-mode.

"Noises? There is no else besides us. What could possibly. Oh!" Kiku figured out what it was. "I'm sorry but can you please watch the pot. When it boils, just turn the fire down to low and I'll be right back." Kiku scurried off to his room.

Matthew raised his eyebrow at the scene and he wanted to know what it was but he stayed and stared at the pot.

"Oh. Miso soup." He thought, he then turned down the fire and Kiku came back.

"So what were the sounds?" Matthew asked Kiku. The Japanese man blushed.

"It was just a game, that's all." Kiku replied, avoiding eye contact. "Thank you for watching the pot. Please take a seat, the food is ready."

Matthew sat down at the table and Kiku place a bowl of rice, another bowl of miso soup, and some salted fish, in front of him. Kiku sat down with his own in front of him.

"Itadakimasu" Kiku said and then started eating. Matthew started eating after him.

Afterwards, Matthew helped Kiku wash the dishes.

"Thank you for the meal, it was very good." Matthew said to Kiku.

"Your welcome and it was just a simple meal." Kiku stated. "Alfred-san says that too." Kiku looked at Matthew and saw his sad form.

"I'm sorry, I'm not saying you're just like him or anything." Kiku said frantically.

"It's okay. If it's alright, I'll be going to bed now." Matthew said sadly. He then dragged himself to the room and went to bed.

"Matthew-san."

* * *

POLL Please review


	9. Chapter 9

Matthew laid awake in his bed, listening to the strange noises coming from the next room.

"Fight!" "What are you doing here?" ""I love you!" were only some of the sounds that came through the wall.

"What is the heck is he doing? Just fall asleep and pretend it's nothing." Matthew said to himself and put the pillow over his ear as he faced the other wall.

"Foooood!" Kumajirou mumbled in his sleep. "Salmon!"

"Kumamiyo." He mumbled to himself.

"Yes, MORE!" A male voice was heard.

"Oh my GOD!" Matthew buried himself in the bed. "Maybe I should've went somewhere else."

It took another hour for Matthew to drift to sleep.

In the morning..

"Al-Matthew-san are you okay?" Kiku asked to the tired Canadian.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just heard strange noises throughout the night." He mumbled as he sat down at the dining table and drank some tea.

"Noises? Uh what kind of noises?" Kiku asked nervously.

"Well half of it was Kumajiji sleep-talking!" Matthew glared at the bear. Kumajirou just kept eating the fish. "And I think I heard sounds of some guys and girls? What were you doing?"

Kiku blushed in embarrassment. "Ah it was just some video games I was testing for some friends. It's nothing to worry about."

Matthew raised his eyebrow, but decided not to push it.

"So you know I have to leave soon since Alfred is going to come and I don't want to you know."

"I understand. I called Vash-san already and set everything up. I know that Alfred-san will definitely never go there." Kiku said with ethuthiasm.

"Also least likely person." Matthew pointed it out. "Well I would like to thank you again for everything and apologize for the short stay."

"No, it is my pleasure." Kiku bowed which caused Matthew to bow and resulted them hitting their heads together. They both held their heads in pain.

"Are you okay?" Matthew asked, groaning from pain.

"Yes, how about you?" Kiku asked.

"All good."

They finished breakfast and cleaned up. Matthew got his stuff together and then he heard loud honking from outside.

"Matthew-san, Vash-san is here." Kiku notified Matthew. Matthew thanked him for everything and went outside.

Vash was there in his jeep and Lili in the back.

"Hello, Vash and Lili. Thank you for taking me in." Matthew said as entered the back seat.

"You don't have to thank us. You're our friend and we help out each other." Vash said and he started driving. "Also you can keep Lili company when I work."

"Okay?" Matthew smiled.

Lili stole glances at him. Matthew noticed and he smiled at her. "Do you need anything?" he asked.

"Um, the bear." She pointed at the bored Kumajirou. "Can I please see it?"

"Wha- Oh, you want to see Kumabaka? Sure go ahead." Matthew handed the bear over to her. "Be careful, he might bite you."

Lili put him in her lap. "Aw he's so cute." She cuddled him. "Brother can't we get a pet?"

Vash stared at the bear. Kumajirou glared back.

"I'll think about it." Vash answered.

"Okay." Lili said and kept fussing over the bear. She turned to Matthew. "Where did you get him?"

"Get him?" Matthew seemed confused. "I don't know. You might have to ask Papa for that answer."

Lili and Vash looked at one another, in worry.

"It's okay. You can talk about them, I'm fine." Matthew assured them. "Also I've had him for as long as I remember."

"Wow." Lili said. "It's just like how I've had Brother all this time. I can't remember anything without him." She smiled.

Vash blushed but kept silent.

Matthew smiled at their bond. _I wish my family was like that._ He thought to himself, but then shook off the idea.

They got to their house, which was gated with high walls. Matthew was a bit intimidated by it. The house itself was rather big and had a large backyard.

_Protection much? _

They got out and Matthew was given the guest room on the first floor while the two went theirs upstairs. Lili got to keep Kumajirou for the night and Matthew immediately fell on the bed and drifted into la-la land.

* * *

Poll for next one.


	10. Chapter 10

Matthew got up and yawned. He put his hand to try to feel for his bear. He frowned. "Where is he?"

Matthew looked around in his blurry vision. "Glasses?" He found them on the bedside table. He put them on and then took another look around.

"Kuma?" No response. "Kumamaru!"

He started to panic and hyperventilate, then he remembered. "Oh, he's in Lili's room."

He took a deep sigh. "I'm okay."

He changed his clothes and went to the bathroom to freshen up. He then went downstairs and it was dark.

"Huh?" He steps on something.

Alarms start blaring and the next thing he knows, he is in a net dangling from the ceiling.

"Don't move!" Vash comes out in his nightgown with a rifle pointing at Matthew.

"Help me!" Matthew screams.

"Matthew?" Vash pushes a button and the alarms stop blaring.

"Hmm, forgot to tell you about the security system." Vash said. "Give me a moment." He went to a reel and rolled Matthew back to the ground. Vash then went over and helped him up.

"Why do you have such a contraption!" Matthew freaked out.

"Because there will be a time, when someone is stupid enough to try and break into my house, I'll be ready." Vash replied. Matthew looked at him in a sense of shock, admiration, and fear.

"I suppose it is the time for breakfast. Would you like anything?" Vash asked him.

Matthew shook his head. "Anything you make will be fine."

"Okay, then it's Lili's choice." Vash said and went to Lili's door and knocked on it. "Lili, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Um, waffles and crepes and pancakes." A meek voice replies.

"HELP!" A terrified voice screams out.

"Kumamiji?" Matthew thought to himself. "Nah, Lili is a sweet girl. She wouldn't do anything to him."

An hour later...

Matthew sits at the table with stacks of food in front of him.

"This is awesome." He comments as he stares at the stack of pancakes in front of him.

"Thank you." Vash says as he puts down some maple syrup next to him.

Lili finally comes downstairs in a dress followed with a doll.

"Hold a second that's not a doll!" He looks at it more carefully. "Kumamichi!" He says out loud.

"Who? Is that you?" Kumajirou said scared. Lili smiled at Matthew.

"Do you like it? She looks so pretty!" She said.

"Ah, Lili. Kumapimi is a boy."

"What! Oh this explains a lot actually. Why he kept crying when I was putting the dress on him, the shoes and the bow." She said nodding.

"Can I please have him back?"

"Okay." Lili handed the bear over.

Kumajirou held onto Matthew and cried and cried. Matthew comforted him.

"Hey Matthew." Lili says meekly.

"Yes?"

"Can I give you a makeover?" She asks.

"Uh..." He looks at Vash but he averts his look. "Okay?"

"Yeah!" She said happily.

"Eat, you two." Vash commanded.

They obeyed. After breakfast, Matthew slowly took off Kumajirou's clothing.

"Horrible. Devil!" Kumajirou sobbed as he recollected his nightmare with Lili.

"Kuma..you shouldn't say such things. She is a nice person." Matthew took off the dress.

"No. Truth. Decieving." Kumajirou tried to convince him.

Matthew sighed. "Kumapatu, I'm sorry you went through something horrible, but it's only one time. I promise." He hugged the bear.

* * *

Please review. One more chapter with the makeover then who?- Poll


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh no, Kumajirou. This is horrible!" Matthew exclaimed to his now girly-fied bear. "Now I understand all those times why guys kept hitting on me." He says woefully.

He looks in the mirror and cringes. He is currently wearing a black halter dress and black heels. His face is made-up and his hair in twin-tails. He internally cries to himself.

Kumajirou puts a paw on his leg, to show he understands his pain. "I know."

"But Kuma, I look more like a girl than you. If my family were to see right now, they would think I'm someone else and Alfred would hit on me. Imagine the horror! And when Papa realizes it's me, he will be disappointed, no, actually he'll be proud of me." He paused to think and nodded. "Yeah he'll be proud. Alfred will be mortified and think 1. I became a drag queen and 2. he'll start worrying that he became gay. Oi." Matthew pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Um, Matthew?" A quiet voice says outside the door. "Are you done?"

"Uh?" Matthew took a last look at his reflection and sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I'll be right out." He braced himself and stepped outside.

Lili lit up and looked so happy at him. "You look just like a giant Barbie doll!"

"Hah?" He said, wishing he didn't hear right.

"You look just like a doll, Brother gave me when I was younger." She said to him, with dazzling eyes.

Matthew looked very uncomfortable, looking at her.

Silence followed.

"Lili! Where are you?" Vash called out and stumbled onto the two. He gaped at Matthew and stammered.

The two looked at him and Matthew's eyes widened and he immediately went back into the room and slammed the door.

"Ah.h.h.h" Vash stuttered and blushed.

"Brother! Isn't he cute?" Lili asked, smiling.

He slowly nodded, still gaping.

"I'm so happy that he's here. Brother, can he stay here forever?"

A gasp of anguish can be slightly heard from the bathroom.

"Uh, uh." The Swiss stuttered out. He looked at his sister's pleading eyes. He looked away in pain. "I'm sorry, Lili. You know we can't. I gave him my word."

"Okay, Brother. I understand." She said sadly. "Then can I dress you up?"

"Uh," Vash really didn't want it but.."How about I get someone else that is much prettier than me to do it like...Tino. Yeah, if you ask him, he will definitely let you."

"Okay!" She replied happily. She then turned toward the door. "Matthew, can I dress you up like a princess now?"

Groaning is heard. Vash blushes at the thought.

"Lili, he needs to get ready. Remember he's going to leave in an hour. You need him back to normal or else..um. hm." Vash turns toward the door. "Who's picking you up, again?"

"Gil is."

"Ah." Vash replies in disdain and turns back to Lili. "Gilbert is going pounce him."

"Okay, Brother." Lili replied, determinedly. "I will change him back to normal."

In about 10 minutes, the two finally coaxed Matthew out of the bathroom. After Matthew slowly came out, Lili immediately grabbed his arm and pulled him into the guest bedroom. She shoves him in and closes the door between them.

"Brother said you have to be back in your normal clothes." She says through the door. "After you put it on, I'll take off the makeup for you."

"Thanks, Lili. Also can you take the clothes off of Kumanuma? He's still in the bathroom."

"Okay!" She replied cheerfully with an evil glint in her eye.

She goes into the bathroom and locks the door behind her. Kumajirou is taking a nap in the tub.

He opens up his eyes a bit and sees her shadow on the curtain.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Meanwhile, Matthew finishes putting on his clothes and put his hair back to normal. He looks at himself in the mirror.

"I really need to get this off, but how?" He thinks to himself. "Lili said she would but where is she?"

He hears screaming and wailing coming from the hallway.

"Oh no, Kumatama!" Matthew bolts out of the room and looks for his bear.

He goes to the bathroom and sees Lili holding a pink bear...

"Lili, why is he pink?" Matthew asks nervously.

"I'm sorry, Matthew. When I tried to take the clothes off he accidently knocked himself into a bottle of shampoo and it spilled all over him and.. I don't know why he's pink. I think someone was trying to play a prank on Brother." She teared up and looked at him.

"It's okay." He said trying to comfort her. "It'll probably fade away. So don't beat yourself up. Just give him to me."

Lili handed over the bear and Mattthew took off the clothing. Now Kumajirou was a pink bear with a white body.

"I hate my life." Kumajirou grumbled to himself. Lili excused herself and left for her room.

A couple of minutes later, Matthew gets all of his stuff ready and has a very pissed off bear in tow. He waits on the porch.

Gilbert cruises up in front of the house and salutes playfully to Matthew.

"Kesesesese, what's up, bro?" Gilbert says loudly. "You in Swiss jail?"

Matthew smiled at him and shook his head. "It's nice to see you, Gil. Just wait there so I can get Vash to open the gate."

"Don't worry about it!" Gilbert took a remote and pressed it. The gate opened. Matthew looked suspiciously at him.

"Gilbert, why do you have a remote to the gate?"

"Two words: Universal remote. And I put this one to his house's settings." Gilbert smiled mischieviously.

"Did you put pink dye in his shampoo?"

"Is his hair pink?" He asked excitedly.

"No, but my bear is." Matthew said a bit angrily. Gilbert looked guilty.

"I'm sorry, Mattie. I didn't mean for your evil being to become pink. I just wanted to mess with Vash. He's so fun to mess with."

"Apology accepted but you're washing Kumasha."

"Deal."

"GILBERT!" Vash comes out of his house with a shotgun. "How dare you put pink dye in my shampoo!"

"How'd you find out?" Gilbert scoffed at him.

Matthew quickly put his things in Gilbert's car and gets in.

"Lili cried to me about it! You dare make my sister cry!" Vash points the gun at him.

Matthew yells at Gilbert. "DRIVE!"

Gilbert speeds out.

Matthew sticks his head out of the window. "Thank you Vash for the hospitality!" He yells out.

* * *

Poll Please review


	12. Chapter 12

"You communist bastard! I know you're hiding Mattie! Now come out and face me like a man!" Alfred kept pounding on the Russian's door. Then something was thrown out of the window and hit Alfred. "OWWWW! What the hell!"

Alfred found the brick that hit him, on it, there was a note attached. "Help ME!" It was written in blood. His eyes widened.

"G-Ghost! Oh my god!" Alfred ran quickly away.

Inside the house...

"Vanya? What are you doing?" Katyusha asked her brother as he had a bucket of red paint and lots of paper covered bricks.

"Protecting Comrade Matvey." He replied as he painted another message on a brick.

"Okay?" She didn't question her brother's 'ideas.'

Ivan saw Alfred come back with Arthur. He smiles in delight.

...

"Dad, I told you there's a ghost in there." Alfred said, scared as hid behind the shorter British man.

"Please, Alfred. How can you believe in such things? There are no such things as ghosts."

"But you always talk to your 'fairies.'" Alfred whined.

"Faires are REAL! Ghosts aren't. I have never seen such an apparation." The Brit hmmphed.

"Whatever. Now go and see it!" Alfred pushed Arthur to the door.

Arthur sighed and knocked on the door.

A minute passed and Katyusha opened the door. She smiles nervously at them.

"Hello, Mr. Kirkland. What are you doing here?"

"We are here to see if uh..." Arthur turned to Alfred. "What is his name again?"

"Mattie!" Alfred said, annoyed.

"Oh right." He turns back to her. "If Matthew was here."

"No, I'm sorry. I haven't seen him for a long while." Katyusha said as she shook her head.

"You liar! I know he's..." A brick hit Alfred square on the face. He fell down. He screamed in pain. "OWWWW!"

Arthur frowned at his son's pain. He went over and picked up the brick. It read 'Go Away!'

"What kind of foolish joke is this?" Arthur said.

"HEY!" Alfred gets up as he cries a little. He puts his hand up to his nose and his eyes widen dramatically. "I'm BLEEDING! I think it's broken!"

Arthur looks over at Alfred and quickly pinches Alfred's nose. Alfred starts screaming like a banshee.

"It's nothing." Arthur pulls out his handkerchief. "Here put this up to your nose to stop the bleeding."

Alfred sniffled and took it and quickly scrunched it to two plugs and put it in his nostrils.

Arthur frowned, disgusted by Alfred. "Let's go home."

"But, Mattie! I know he's here!" Alfred wailed, sounding muffled due to his plugs.

"She said he isn't here. I'd like to believe her. You on the other hand are disillusioned."

"I am not disalluu-cioned!" Alfred said the last word slowly.

Arthur shakes his head and grabs Alfred's ear. " Come on, it's time to reeducate you in English." Arthur slowly drags Alfred away.

"NOOO-" Alfred got a brick thrown into his mouth. Alfred looks up and see Ivan smiling widely. Ivan waved to him.

"BASTWAAA" Alfred started screaming but Arthur pulled harder on Alfred's ear. "OWWWWW!"

...

"Vanya, now what do we do?" Katyusha asked, worryingly.

"It's okay, Sister. Comrade Matvey got all the brains in their family." Ivan stretched out his back. "After all, the stupid pig first thought I was a ghost." He chuckled childishly.

She sighed in slight relief. "Okay. If you say so."

"BROTHERRR!" A shrill screaming resounded through the house.

Ivan started shivering in fear. "Well, goodbye Sister." He kisses her on the cheek and gets ready to jump out of the window.

The door slammed open and there a raging Natalia. "I FOUnnD YoUUUuuU!"

Ivan quickly jumped out and landed. He winced in pain but still hobbled as quick as he could away.

Natalia jumped after him. She spun like a ball and landed perfectly. "BROTHER! YOu ArE Not GeTtING AWay!"

She sprints after him. Katyusha just sighs and shakes her head. She closes the window.

"Sometimes I wish they were more normal."

* * *

Poll Please review.


End file.
